Felicity
by Eclectic Butterfly
Summary: Hoss' cousin Felicity comes back for an unexpected visit. As is usually the case when it comes to the Cartwrights, the visit is not uneventful. Sequel to Daughter of A Viking


_**A/C: I had such fun with this character before that I couldn't resist starting a sequel. Took me longer to finish than I expected, but here it is.**_

* * *

As soon as the stagecoach began to slow, the door of the coach opened and a man scrambled out. He earned strange looks and laughter followed him as he stumbled for the closest saloon. He glanced once over his shoulder before he vanished into the building. Those curious enough to see what had spooked him stayed near the stage as the driver climbed down.

When the rest of the passengers disembarked from the coach, though, there was no immediate sign as to what had caused the man's flight. Two ladies, one dressed in a modest blue traveling dress and the second in attire more fitting for gracing a saloon, were the first to exit. They both were giggling like schoolgirls, leaning against each other as if they were old friends. The other passenger, a man in a suit, tipped his hat to them in a very respectful manner before demanding his luggage.

"You've got guts, kid, I'll give you that," the older of the two women said, finally composing herself. "I suspected you did, seeing how you were traveling alone, but I have never seen a girl discourage a man's attention so quickly and effectively."

Smiling sweetly, the other woman shrugged her shoulders. "I had to make sure he knew I was serious," she responded as the driver tossed down some bags. Her blue eyes sparkled with merriment as she picked up her luggage. "It wasn't my fault he didn't believe me when I warned him."

"And it was kind of you to come to my defense, kid. In my line of work, ladies tend to believe I bring this kind of situation on myself," the first woman said. "Look, if you ever need anything while you're here in Virginia City, you look up Ruby Evans, you hear me? I may not have much, but I always do right by my friends, Miss Borgstrom."

"If we are friends, then you must call me Felicity."

Just down the street, at the very saloon the first stage passenger had vanished into, came a loud crashing noise. Ruby shook her head. "It sounds like I'm needed, Miss Felicity," she said with a rueful smile. "Don't you have anyone meeting you?"

Felicity Borgstrom shook her head. "They didn't know I was coming," she answered. Her gaze flicked to the saloon where there was shouting. " _I_ didn't know I was coming until a few days ago."

"Well, you get yourself to the hotel," Ruby told her. "A young lady like yourself shouldn't be on these streets alone, even if you can take care of yourself. It's best not to borrow trouble in a town like this."

"Of course," Felicity said serenely.

Two men came crashing out of the Bucket of Blood and tumbled into the street. Sighing in exasperation, Ruby grabbed her bag and marched in that direction. "Send someone for the sheriff already!" she called out to the bystanders. "Sam! Don't just stand there! You know someone dying is bad for business."

Her blue eyes seeing the blue jacket of one of the two fighting men, Felicity frowned and moved closer for a better look. She hadn't gone more than a few steps when the second brawler landed a solid hit on the smaller man.

"Alright, break it up," Sheriff Roy Coffee called out, rushing into the street. He grabbed the back of the larger man's shirt and hauled him off the other man, who didn't make a move. "Somebody want to tell me how this got started?"

Everyone took the opportunity to make themselves scarce. "The kid started it, Sheriff," the man in Sheriff Coffee's grip said, a whining note in his voice. "He was cheating me out of my hard earned wages."

"Well, I can't ask his side of the story, so you're both going to have a stay in my jail until we can work this out. Clem! Come out here and grab Little Joe before I have to explain to his pa that he was trampled to death in the street."

Her suspicion confirmed, Felicity walked into the street. "Can I help you, ma'am?" the sheriff asked with little patience.

Looking down at the slight, unconscious man, Felicity heaved a sigh. "Oh, Little Joe."

* * *

 _Lavender's blue, dilly, dilly, lavender's green  
When I am king, dilly, dilly, You shall be queen  
Who told you so, dilly, dilly, who told you so?  
_' _Twas my own heart, dilly, dilly, that told me so_

Hearing singing, Little Joe Cartwright's first inclination was to tell the singer to be quiet. His head was pounding as though a blacksmith were hammering iron, and his stomach churned. He didn't remember having too much to drink, but that didn't necessarily mean he hadn't. He hoped he'd had a good time while it happened.

 _Lavender's green, dilly, dilly, Lavender's blue_

 _If you love me, dilly, dilly, I will love you._

 _Let the birds sing, dilly, dilly, And the lambs play_

 _We shall be safe, dilly, dilly, out of harm's way_

He realized that the voice singing was gentle and soothing. Vaguely, he thought he ought to know it but came to the conclusion it would take too much energy to think about it any further. In any event, something damp and cold was laid on his forehead, which eased his headache some.

 _I love to dance, dilly, dilly, I love to sing_

 _When I am queen, dilly, dilly, You'll be my king_

 _Who told me so, dilly, dilly, Who told me so?_

 _I told myself, dilly, dilly, I told me so_

"Girl, won't you stop that noise?" _That_ voice Joe recognized, and he remembered being angry with Charlie Jones, though the exact reason eluded him. Joe decided he ought to make an effort to defend whoever was irritating the other man.

Opening his eyes and turning his head, Joe spotted a blonde woman sitting by him. She wasn't singing anymore, no doubt out of respect for Charlie, but she was humming the melody of the song. A moment later, she realized she was being watched and a smile brightened her face. "Hello Joe," she said happily. "It's about time you woke up."

"Girl, can't you shut up already?" Charlie demanded. "Let a fellow get some rest!"

"Hey, show some respect to the lady," Joe managed to say. He pushed himself onto his elbows to glare at the man, and that's when he realized that iron bars separated him from Charlie. He was in jail?

Beside him, the young woman reached over and took the wet rag off his forehead. "Mr. Jones, Sheriff Coffee has advised you once already to be quiet," she said, laughter obvious in her voice. "Do you want me to call him back in here? Again?"

Grumbling, Charlie subsided. Tiredly, and feeling worse than before he'd moved, Joe let himself fall back. He wondered why he hadn't noticed he wasn't in his comfortable bed earlier. There was no comparison to be had, and for a moment he wondered if he could blame his stiffness and pain on the uncomfortable cot.

"Why am I here?" he asked , sticking to the matter at hand.

"Well, you apparently caused some damage in the saloon when you and Mr. Jones began fighting. You're going to have to pay that and a fine for public brawling before you can go free."

Which didn't even explain what she was doing in the jail cell with him, speaking so calmly as if she'd done it a hundred times before. Confused, Joe stared at her, trying to remember who she was. She didn't seem to notice as she wrung the water out of the rag.

"Did Charlie or I hurt you in our fight?" he asked, suddenly anxious.

Leaning forward, she smiled as she put the rag on his forehead again. "No. But it was quite a welcome back you gave me. I didn't expect any of you to be in town when I got off the stage, but there you were, fighting in the street. My mother would have had a conniption fit if she ever saw Peter do such a thing." She paused and then added, "If she knew where I was right now, she would be most unhappy with me."

Trying to ignore the pounding in his head, Joe considered the information she'd given him. After a few seconds, it all clicked together. "Felicity," he said. Memories of what her father had done, and from the short time she had visited, flooded is already aching head. "Felicity Borgstrom."

The woman gave a soft laugh. "Goodness, it took you longer to recognize than I thought it would. Has a two month absence really changed me so much? Or is that you just know so many girls you can't tell them apart?"

"I have a headache," he said defensively. He closed his eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to visit you and your family, of course. I was here too short a time before."  
Groaning, Joe covered his face with his hand. After everything that had happened the last time the young woman had been in Virginia City, he couldn't find any kind of enthusiasm that she was back."You brought your mother back? How did you manage that?" he asked.

"I didn't."

Puzzled, Joe pulled his hand away to look at her. "You what?"

Drawn by their talking, Sheriff Coffee walked through the doorway and came to the open cell door. "You feel up to telling me what happened in the saloon, Little Joe?" he asked.

"Sheriff, I told you what happened," Charlie said from the next cell. "He was cheating me."

"I was not! You're just a bad card player!" Joe snapped back. He pushed himself into a sitting position, deciding it was better to be upright while he talked to the sheriff. He grimaced as the movement made his head spin. "Anyone in the saloon will say the same thing."

The sheriff eyed him. "You need to see Doc Martin before you get yourself home?"

"No, I'm fine," Joe said, irritation making his voice sharp. His expression became alarmed. "You didn't send someone out to tell Pa about this, did you?"

Sheriff Coffee shook his head. "If it looked like you were going to be staying overnight, I would have," he said. "Looks like Charlie is going to be responsible for the saloon damage. Miss Ruby has been emphatic that one of you was going to pay."

Joe didn't miss how Felicity's smile became mischievous. "Shall we get you on your feet, Joe?" was all she asked, though. She stood up and offered her hand.

"I still don't understand why you're here," Joe grumbled, ignoring her offer of help. He gathered up his energy and got himself to his feet, a move that he regretted when he wobbled. Felicity caught his arm to steady him. "You had no part in the fight, so why were you locked up?"

"Miss Felicity wasn't," Roy said before the woman could answer. "She refused to leave you, though."

Felicity just smiled as Joe frowned at her. "Joe, it's almost six o'clock," she said. "How long before your pa sends either of your brothers after you?"

Chuckling, Sheriff Coffee moved away. "She's right, you know," he said. "You ought to get yourself home, boy."

Unamused by the sheriff's laughter, Joe scowled after the man. "Clem brought Cochise over and tied her in front of the jail," Felicity told him, her tone cheerful. She reached down and picked up her bag. "So you're not going to have to walk very far. Then, you only have the ride out to the Ponderosa to face."

"Why don't you both leave already so I can have some peace?" Charlie demanded irritably.

His balance back, Joe pulled out of Felicity's grasp. He left the jail, collecting his hat and gunbelt from Sheriff Coffee's desk as he went out. Hoss' cousin followed him out, calling out a farewell to the sheriff.

"Are you staying at the International house?" Joe asked, turning to face her.

"I suppose I will be," she answered. "I haven't been there yet. I saw you getting the stuffing knocked out of you almost as soon as I stepped off the stage, remember?" She wrinkled her nose. "Well, I suppose you wouldn't since you were unconscious by that time."

Shaking his head, Joe grabbed onto the hitching rail to steady himself. "I'd forgotten how cheerful you can be."

"Are you sure you shouldn't see the doctor?"

"I'm fine," Joe said, forcing himself to move to Cochise's side.

Her eyebrow raised, Felicity watched him. "I really don't think you are. What will you do if you fall off Cochise between here and the Ponderosa?"

"Do you think you're going to follow me home to make sure that doesn't happen?"

Felicity's smile broadened and she dropped her bag. "I thought you'd never ask. Just let me go over to the livery and see about a decent horse and then we can be off."

Dumbfounded, Joe stared at her. "But I didn't—"

"I'll be right back." Felicity set off before Joe could protest.

Sighing, Joe leaned against Cochise. "I guess I'm taking her home to Pa."

* * *

Dressed in a low cut green dress, Ruby Evans swept through the Bucket of Blood. She caught the eye of a skinny man in the corner, who immediately cringed at being singled out. The woman let out a laugh as she went to the bar. "How about a drink, Sam," she requested, glancing over her shoulder at the sparsely filled room. "Was business this bad the whole time I was away?"

"Just about," Sam answered, setting a small glass in front of her and filling it. "What's the deal with that guy in the corner? He looks about ready to bolt out of her whenever you get to close."

Ruby laughed. "He tried to get fresh with me earlier today on the stage," she told him as she took her glass. She drained the liquid and set the glass back down. "He won't give you any problem."

From his corner, the man watched her casually stroll to an ongoing poker game. He gave a start as a deep voice said from beside him, "Women troubles, friend?"

"Women I can handle," the half-drunk man responded, looking up at the slender man who had come up beside him. "She-devils who have a bite, though, are another issue altogether. It's just not natural."

"She-devils, you say?" the other man asked, pulling a chair out. He set a bottle on the table as he sat down.

His eyes going to the bottle, the drunk nodded. "They look innocent and harmless. Then, when you least expect it, they pull out a knife on you."

"What's your name, friend?"

"Carter," the drunk answered, watching the other man pour the whiskey into his glass. "Thanks."

Setting the bottle down, the man watched as Carter drained the glass. "So, Carter, where might someone find this she-devil you met? Is it that woman walking the room?"

"Her?" Carter asked, laughing drunkenly. "She might have a bite, but she's no she-devil. No, it was the other one on the stage coach. The one no one would ever give a second glance. She thought I was bothering this one and pulled a knife on me. What kind of woman keeps a knife in their boot, anyway? It ain't natural."

Thoughtfully, the other man nodded. He moved the bottle out of Carter's reach when the man reached for it. "Unnatural, indeed. And what did Ruby there have to say about this she-devil?"

Carter frowned, his gaze on the bottle. "She thought it was the funniest thing she'd ever seen."

The other man slid the bottle to Carter's hand. Eagerly, Carter poured himself more whiskey. It was only as he went to take a drink that he thought to ask, "Why do you want to know all this? You don't even know me."

"Of course I know you, Carter. You're a man just like the rest of us, and we have to stick together when it comes to women."

Thinking that over, Carter shrugged and then nodded. He focused on his drink, not noticing the way his new 'friend' stared at Ruby.

* * *

Shaking his head, Ben closed the front door and returned to the great room. "He'll be back soon, Pa," Hoss said, looking up from the rifle he was cleaning. "Mitch or Seth probably pulled him into a card game and he lost track of time."

"That's really not reassuring, Hoss," Adam commented with a chuckle. He glanced over at their father. "But he is right, Pa. Joe will be home soon."

"He shouldn't have gone into town in the first place," Ben responded as he retook his seat in front of the fireplace. "When will he learn?"

"Pa, we know he hasn't gotten into any trouble," Hoss said. "Otherwise, Roy would've sent someone out to tell us."

Ben shook his head. "Or there's someone on the way right now," he pointed out. As he spoke, the sound of someone riding toward the barn reached his ears. He moved to get up and then stopped. He picked up his book from the table and opened it to the page he'd last been reading. His two other sons exchanged amused glances, thinking he didn't notice them. He did, but he didn't say anything.

Minutes crawled by, and as it passed the time it normally took to put a horse away Ben abandoned his pretense of reading. He set the book down and pushed himself up. "I'm going to see what's taking that boy so long."

The front door opened then, and all three in the great room looked over. No one entered right away. "Little Joe?" Ben called in concern. A moment later, his youngest son stumbled in like he had been pushed. "Where have you been?"

"Now, before you yell or get angry, Pa, just wait," Little Joe said quickly. He reached through the doorway and pulled a young woman into the room. "Look, who's come to visit."

Astonished, Ben stared as the woman dropped her bag and untied her hat. "Deflect all you want, Joe, I doubt you'll get out of trouble just because you've flung me on your family like that," she said in her calm way. She pulled her hat from her head and shook her head. "Shame on you!"

"You're the one who pushed me in first!"

"Felicity, what are you doing here?" Ben asked, hurrying forward. The woman held her hands out for him to take, smiling broadly. "Is your mother and brother with you?"

She shook her head. "I am quite alone, Uncle Ben," she said. She went up on her toes to kiss Ben's cheek. "If it wasn't for Joe bringing me here, I would have been by myself at the hotel in Virginia City, something I was warned was not good for a young lady to do."

"You didn't give me a choice in the matter," Joe muttered.

"So, let me get this straight, you came to Virginia City alone?" Adam asked as he and Hoss crossed to join them. He sent a pointed look at the black eye Joe was sporting. "Is this why Joe looks like he's been on the losing side of a fight?"

Ben let go of Felicity's hands and turned to focus on his youngest son. "Hello, Adam, Hoss," Felicity said with a smile. She held her arms out to hug Hoss. "And no, his fight had nothing to do with me. He was already in the middle of it when I stepped off the stage. May I have something to drink? It was a long ride from Virginia City to here. A few times I thought Joe was going to get us lost in the dark."

"I would not have!" Joe protested. He pulled away from his father who was trying to get a better look at his injuries. "Pa, I'm fine. Felicity, I know the way to and from Virginia City like the back of my hand."

"That may very well be, but those times when you were nodding off to sleep were hardly reassuring."

"You didn't have to come, and as I recall, I didn't invite you!"

Adam looked between them, his eyebrow raised. "Joe, what's the matter with you?" Hoss demanded.

"He's in a bad mood because he lost the fight," Felicity answered quickly, her eyes dancing with mirth.

Joe glared at her, clearly not as amused with the situation as she seemed to be. "You're both acting like children," Ben said firmly. "Let's all sit down. Joe, I want an explanation about what you were doing in town and then Felicity will explain how she came to be here alone."

"Have you eaten?" Hoss asked in concern.

Felicity shook her head. "I stayed with Joe at the jail until he woke up, and then we came straight here, so there really wasn't any time."

"Hop-Sing kept some dinner warming for Joe. I'll go tell him to bring it out."

As Hoss hurried to the kitchen, Felicity perched herself on the edge of the settee. "Do you want me to go first or Joe?" she asked.

"I'm going to hazard a guess about what happened to Joe," Adam said, sending a glance at his youngest brother. "He was playing cards, and doing well. So naturally someone at the table accused him of cheating and he had to defend himself. How close am I?"

Offended, Joe spluttered incomprehensibly. "That is it exactly," Felicity responded with delight. "Sheriff Coffee did determine that it was the other guy's fault so Joe didn't have to pay for any of the damage. I have the feeling Ruby Evans is going to make sure she gets every penny she can. She seemed like that kind of woman."

"How do you know Ruby Evans?" Ben demanded in horror.

"We met on the stage. She kept me well entertained."

Adam didn't even bother trying to conceal his snort. "I can imagine she did. What will your mother say when she gets here and learns you had a conversation with a woman who works in a saloon?"

"Since my mother isn't coming back to Virginia City and I see no reason to tell her about my new acquaintance with Miss Evans, I'm not particularly concerned," Felicity said in a matter-of-fact way. She leaned back against the cushion of the settee. Her blue eyes took on a strange kind of seriousness. "I do have some intelligence, Cousin Adam. I don't tell my mother every detail of my life when I know it will only vex her and make my life more difficult."

Simple, honest words that spoke volumes to how she had been raised. Clearing his throat, Ben said, "So, you came to Virginia City alone. Given how...protective your mother was the last time you were here, I'm curious what's changed that she would allow you to make this trip. Did something happen to Peter?"

The seriousness vanished as Felicity smiled. "Not to Peter, but to my mother," she answered as Hoss returned to the room. "You see, we managed to catch up to my brother in Denver, Colorado, and we were able to explain to him about _Pappa_ being dead. Just as we were to leave and return to Texas, what do you think happened but Mother fell and broke her leg rather badly."

"That still doesn't explain how you came to be alone," Adam pointed out.

"Well, Mother doesn't trust Peter to leave her sight, therefore he had to stay with her in Denver until she is able to travel," Felicity explained. "As I am not to be trusted in a new place, due to my unfortunate habit of exploring, I could not stay."

The Cartwrights waited for her to go on but she didn't. "You are a terrible storyteller," Joe complained. "What mother sends her daughter off alone on a stage?"

Felicity's smile became mischievous and her eyes began to dance. "Oh, she hired a stern widow to escort me back to Texas, and I am quite certain it would have been an uncomfortable journey for me," she said. "But wouldn't you know I left a bag in my room when we had to change stage lines? Off the stage went without me and I was left to make my own way home. And since I had no one to tell me otherwise, I decided I needed to stop here on my way and there wasn't time to send a message before the stage to Virginia City left."

"Virginia City is nowhere near the route to Texas!" Joe objected.

"I know. Sad, isn't it?"

Ben shook his head. "Felicity, you are welcome here, of course," he said. "Tomorrow, I will send a message to your mother and let her know where—"

"Please don't," the young woman's request was soft and serious. "It will only worry her since there is nothing she can do from where she is and she certainly cannot travel yet. Simply allow me a few days and then I shall be on my way once more. What Mother doesn't know won't hurt her."

She kept her gaze unwaveringly on Ben, who in turn studied her as he considered her request. It was Hoss who spoke up quietly, "Pa it won't hurt nothin' if she stays a few days. A body that's hurting can find a lot of peace out here."

Felicity's cheeks flushed and she dropped her gaze. Ben realized then that it had only been a few months since she had learned about her father's death. Knowing how much her mother had despised Gunnar Borgstrom, Ben knew that the girl must have had to bottle up her grief. "Alright," he said gently.

Hop-Sing hurried in from the kitchen, two plates in his hands. "Eat now!" the cook ordered. "Before get cold again. No good if get cold and then warm again!"

In an instant, Felicity's face became bright and cheerful. "How wonderful," she exclaimed, getting to her feet. "The sheriff offered me a meal at the jail but I had no appetite. Joe, come and eat. You'll feel better."

"Bossy," Joe muttered. He caught Ben's reproving glare and scurried to get to the table.

"Thanks, Pa," Hoss said. Ben just nodded, watching Joe and Felicity bickering. Well, it was more Joe was trying to bicker and Felicity was egging him on.

Adam shook his head. "Isn't this going to be interesting."

* * *

A shrill scream shattered the early morning peace and then everything went silent. A few minutes later, drawn by the scream, Sheriff Coffee arrived at the saloon. A lantern was already sending a glow through the windows. A panicked Sam was rushing out, and nearly ran into the lawman. "Slow down, Sam," Roy said, grabbing the younger man's arms. "What's happened?"

"Sheriff, it's Ruby," Sam said, looking over "Some rat knifed her. I'm going for the doctor."

Releasing the bartender to continue on his mission, Sheriff Coffee entered the saloon. It was strange seeing the building quiet with all the usuals gone for the night. One of the girls was at the bottom of the stairs. "This way, sheriff," she called. "Miss Ruby is real bad off. I don't think she's going to make it."

His expression becoming grave, the sheriff followed her up. "Any idea who she was...entertaining?" he asked, trying to be delicate.

The young woman shook her head as she hurried to an ajar door. "No idea. In fact, I didn't even know she had a fellow up. She tends to keep to herself when she gets back from a trip."

When Sheriff Coffee entered the room, he found a frightened woman holding a wadded up piece of clothing against Ruby's chest. The well-liked, no-nonsense woman was struggling to breath. He knelt beside her, knowing he only had a short amount of time. "Miss Ruby, who did it?" he asked.

She manages to shake her head and her gaze drifted to her window. "Came through the window," she said faintly. "Said...I laughed too much at men." She reached out and curled her fingers around his sleeve. "Find...him..."

"Miss Ruby, can you tell me what he looked like? Any details to help me bring him to justice?"

Her gaze became unfocused. "Miss...Felicity..." Her voice faded away and she breathed her last.

Beside the sheriff, the small saloon girl burst into tears. Footsteps pounded on the stairs and in the hallway. Bag in hand, Dr. Martin entered the room. "Too late, doc," Roy said, straightening up. "I doubt you could have helped her even if you'd come sooner."

Rubbing his hand across his face, the doctor moved closer. He bent over the body and studied the wound. "You're probably right," he said, his voice heavy with regret. "Does she have any family? Someone to make the arrangements?"

"We'll take care of it, Sheriff," Sam said from the doorway. "Just...find who did this."

* * *

Humming, Felicity wound her braided hair into a coil at the nape of her neck and secured it. She took a moment to study her reflection in the mirror. A good night's sleep had done wonders for her state of mind, and she felt better than she had in a long time. She wondered how Hoss had seen she needed the time on the Ponderosa to sort herself out before she returned home.

Her smile faded as she thought about the previous day. She hoped that Joe wouldn't hold her teasing from the day before against her. She was fond of him, reminded at every turn of her own brother. Thinking of Peter, Felicity shook her head. He'd be in a rotten mood whenever they were reunited, as he ever was left with only their mother for company.

Taking a deep breath, Felicity walked to the door and stepped out. Only Ben was at the table. "Good morning, Uncle Ben," she said. "Am I up too early?"

"Not at all. Hoss and Adam will be along soon, and hopefully Joe will be as well," he answered, putting his paper down. Briefly, Felicity wondered how old it was and how he managed to even _have_ a newspaper all the way out here. "I hope you slept well."

"Oh, I did," Felicity said cheerfully. She slipped into the chair on his left. "Sleeping on the stage was nearly impossible, being squished so tightly between people. If it wasn't for Miss Ruby making sure no one tried anything inappropriate when my eyes were closed, I don't think I would have gotten any sleep whatsoever."

Clearing his throat, Ben shook his head. "I doubt your mother will be pleased to hear you were in close company with a woman like Miss Ruby," he commented. "When you leave for Texas, we'll make sure there's someone to look out for you on the trip. A young woman traveling alone on the stage isn't safe."

"Oh, you don't have to go to all that trouble," Felicity said, reaching for the coffeepot. "I was in no danger coming here so I'm sure I'll be fine the rest of the way."

Concerned, Ben leaned toward her. "Felicity—"

"Honestly, Uncle Ben, I wasn't defenseless at all," she said earnestly. She bent down and pulled her knife from her boot. Felicity held it out. "You see? _Pappa_ gave me this when I turned fourteen. He said I must always have some way to defend against men, and then he taught me how to use it."

Ben raised his eyebrows. "May I?" he asked, reaching out. At Felicity's nod, he lifted it from her palm and studied the blade. It was small, well balanced, and had merely leather cord wound around the steel as a handle. "This is a throwing knife."

"It is."

"So, you're saying your father taught you how to throw this?"

She nodded as she took it back. "I've never actually had to throw it at someone," she said, setting the weapon on the table. "Usually, like what happened on the way here, all I have to do is show I have it, as a warning, and then nick their skin to show I'm serious. They tend not to think I'm serious."

Sitting back, Ben shook his head with a laugh. "That's quite a talent, Felicity," he said. The front door opened. "That will be the boys."

"Morning, Felicity," Adam said as he walked to the table. His eyebrow went up as he saw the throwing knife on the table, but he said nothing about it. "Hoss is finishing up in the barn and he'll be in. Is Joe up yet?"

"Yes, I am," Joe responded from the stairs. His voice, though slightly annoyed, was not as antagonistic as it had been the previous evening. He continued down the steps and then crossed to the table. His left eye was swollen and bruised, which seemed to be the worst of his injuries from his fight.

Hop-Sing carried a covered dish in, set it on the table, and then hurried back to the kitchen. Adam and Joe both poured themselves coffee and made idle conversation while they waited for Hoss to come in. When the large man did come in, Hop-Sing was just putting the last dish of food on the table and everyone dug in.

* * *

Not long after Felicity rode out with Hoss and Little Joe, Sheriff Coffee rode onto the Ponderosa. Ben and Adam, on the verge of heading out themselves, paused to meet their old friend. "What brings you out here, Roy?" Ben asked, shaking the sheriff's hand. He noted his friend's grave expression with concern. "Is this about Little Joe's fighting Charlie Jones?"

"Has Miss Ruby decided she wants more money?" Adam asked, rather cynically.

"Miss Ruby is dead, Adam," Roy answered seriously. "She was murdered last night in her room. No one knows who it was, and the man got away clean."

"That's terrible news," Ben said sincerely. "But why did you come all this way to tell us this?"

Sheriff Coffee cast a swift look at the house before focusing on the silver haired man again. "The last thing Miss Ruby said was a name: Miss Felicity. Near as I can figure Hoss' cousin, Miss Borgstrom, is the only young lady by that name near Virginia City."

The two Cartwrights exchanged quick looks. "Felicity said she met Miss Ruby on the stage, and that the woman watched over her when she slept," Ben said slowly. "But nothing beyond that. I can't think of why Miss Ruby's last thought would be for Felicity."

"Didn't Felicity say there'd been an incident on the stage?" Adam asked. "Something that made Felicity pull a knife?"

Roy raised his eyebrows. "Does she make a habit of pulling knives on people?" he asked. He shook his head. "Never mind. I probably don't want to know. I do need to speak to Miss Borgstrom, though."

"She went with Joe and Hoss to search for strays," Ben told him regretfully. "I can bring her in tomorrow morning."

"That's fine, Ben. In the meantime, I'll see if I can find someone who was on that stage and can tell me what happened." Roy mounted and looked down at the two men. "From what Miss Ruby said, this fellow has a thing against women acting in an independent way. Might be a good idea to either keep a close eye on Miss Borgstrom, given that she carries a knife, or get her on her way back to her family before something happens."

Ben nodded in understanding and then watched the lawman ride away. "I know the area Joe and Hoss were going to be searching," Adam said, getting his father's attention. "I can ride out and bring Felicity back."

"No. Joe and Hoss will keep an eye on her," Ben responded quickly. "I don't think she'll be in any trouble here on the Ponderosa."

* * *

When Ben gently explained to the young woman that she was needed in Virginia City to give a description of the man who had accosted her on the stage, Felicity stared at him for a full ten seconds before she began to shake her head. "But I wasn't accosted at all, Uncle Ben," she said firmly. "Miss Ruby was and I defended her."

"Still that man could be responsible for murdering Miss Ruby," Ben reasoned. "Being humiliated in such a way could have been too much for him to bear."

Felicity's expression twisted with scepticism. "His comments may have been lewd, but I hardly think he's the type of man to kill someone," she responded. "That poor woman! Who would do such a thing?"

"You have no idea why she would be thinking about you right before she died?" Adam asked.

"No idea whatsoever."

Hoss shook his head. "Does Roy think Felicity's in danger?" he asked.

"It's possible. Then again, it could be nothing," Adam said honestly when his father hesitated. "The truth is we don't know why Ruby Evans was killed. It could have been a jealous man she spurned acting out of frustration."

Suddenly alarmed, Felicity turned to Ben. "You're not going to send me away after I speak to the sheriff, are you?" she asked anxiously.

Smiling, Ben shook her head. "No, Felicity," he assured her. "Adam and I agree it would be dangerous to send you away while there is a chance this man could come after you. If he were to follow you, you would be defenseless."

"Not completely defenseless," Joe pointed out. "She has that knife of her's doesn't she."

Felicity's face brightened with a pleased smile. "Joe, don't encourage her," Adam said. "Felicity, do you really think you could do what had to be done if someone came after you? Could you kill him?"

At the blunt question, the young woman's face paled and she dropped her gaze. A moment later, though, she looked back up. "I would not _like_ to kill anyone, Adam," she said softly, her tone serious. "But it came down to my life—or someone else's—or his, yes. I think I could kill him if it was the only thing left to do."

"Let's wait until after we've spoken with Roy before we start assuming the worst," Ben said. "As Adam mentioned already, it could be nothing."

Nodding, Felicity stood up. "Well, I'm going to do some reading before I turn in. Good night everyone."

She hurried to the spare bedroom as the men wished her good night. "She can't stay here forever, Pa," Adam said as soon as the door closed behind the woman.

"Yes, I know," Ben responded. "I am hoping that when we go into town tomorrow, Roy will have already found the man, or have some explanation."

"And if he doesn't?"

"We could take her to her home," Hoss suggested. "It would be better than sending her off on the stage, wouldn't it?"

Ben heaved a sigh. "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it," he said in answer to both of his sons.

* * *

Sheriff Coffee was unsurprised when Ben and Felicity arrived at his office about mid-morning. The young woman made a concise statement of what had happened on the stage. Hearing of her pulling a knife to defend Ruby caused the lawman to raise an eyebrow but he noted it down anyway. He had no news to give them about who had killed Ruby, and he waved them on their way.

He spent several hours studying several telegrams from other sheriffs in the territory, comparing different wanted posters, trying to find some lead. It was after he'd poured himself a fresh cup of coffee that Jeb came rushing in. "Sheriff, you remember that fellow you wanted me to keep an eye out for?" he asked breathlessly. "Skinny guy who got off the stage two days ago?"

"What about him?" Roy asked. "Did he finally turn up?"

"You could say that," Jeb answered. "Mr. Carter caught me out in the street and dragged me behind the store. The man's dead, sheriff. Looks like he was stabbed, just like Miss Ruby was."

"First a saloon girl and now a stranger to Virginia City?" Roy said with a frown.

"You think the same person killed them both?"

The sheriff shook his head. "I don't know what to think, Jeb. It makes no sense at all." He stood up and went to the gun rack on the wall. "Alright, Jeb. Show me where it happened."

* * *

Several days passed uneventfully on the Ponderosa. Felicity spent most of those days riding with Joe and Hoss, and once with Adam. She would frequently veer away from them, only to come back into sight a few minutes later. Whenever she drew close enough, her blue eyes were red-rimmed, but no one would make any comment.

The young woman didn't eat much when Hoss insisted it was time to take a break for lunch. As she sat on the grass, she pulled her knife from her boot and practiced aiming it at a stump about five yards away. "That seems a strange kind of weapon to have," Joe commented. He patted the gun belt that hung on his hip. "Give me a pistol or a rifle any day."

"No one expects a knife," Felicity said with a laugh. "That's what makes it the perfect surprise. I suppose you would rather I have one of those tiny derringers? What possible protection would that be? I'd have to be up close to my target for it to have any effect at all. I'll keep my knife, thank you very much."

Hoss paused in the middle of the sandwich he'd been devouring. "You mean you can be far away with that little thing and defend yourself?" he asked.

Felicity's eyes lit up. With a flick of her wrist, she sent the knife flying through the air. It imbedded into the stump and wobbled for a few moments. "Not terribly far, but it's better than being right on top of someone," she said as Joe and Hoss stared at her. She pushed herself up and went to retrieve the knife.

"Remind me not to get on her bad side," Joe said to his older brother. "She _looks_ sweet and quiet, but that's not even remotely true!"

Overhearing, Felicity laughed. She collapsed back down where she'd been sitting. "You've discovered my dark secret," she said. She slipped her knife into her boot, and then arranged her skirt demurely over her foot.

"Why are you always so doggone cheerful?"

"Why not?" she responded. "It's better to be happy than to always worry over something you cannot change, or to be angry at life." She giggled softly. "You do realize that my name means 'happiness', don't you?"

Joe shook his head. "I cannot for the life of me imagine your mother naming you that."

"My mother wasn't always so angry at life, Joe," Felicity said, losing her smile. She plucked a blade of grass and began to strip it down. "In fact, I can remember when she would laugh and sing. It was only after Peter came along, and _Pappa_ left us, that Mother became so cynical and strict. So, you see, it's not entirely her fault she is the way she is. She just...is."

"You and your brother must be close," Hoss commented, changing the subject.

That brought Felicity's smile back. "We are. Most of the time. Sometimes he wants to strangle me, I'm sure, and I want to hold his head in the water trough. But when it counts, I know he's there for me." She let out a light laugh. "When he isn't running off to be a comanchero, that is."

"I'm surprised your mother doesn't have you married yet," Joe said. "She seems like the kind of person who would want to arrange your whole life."

"Oh, she's tried. Why do you think I became so quick at pulling out my knife? When I'm ready to marry, I'll find my own cowboy."

Hoss, no doubt recalling a specific comment his younger brother had made when Felicity had left the last time, sent a suspicious look in Joe's direction. "We best get back to work, Joe," he said. "Felicity, there's a grove of pines I want to show you. It's a place your pa admired when he was here."

Tears glistened immediately in her eyes. "I'd like that, Hoss. Thank you." She cleared her throat. "Out of curiosity, when does the next southbound stage leave?"

"You're not thinking of leaving, are you?" Joe asked immediately. "Pa and Adam said you'd be in danger if you left now, remember?"

"We don't know for sure I'm in any kind of danger. Honestly, I'm afraid if I stay any longer I'll never want to leave, and it's a long journey to Texas from here. Before I get on the stage, though, I'll have to send a message to my mother and assure her I am still alive and well."

"I thought you said you weren't going to tell your mother you'd come here," Joe pointed out.

"No. I only said I wasn't going to send her a message that I was here," Felicity corrected. "I'm certain by now the widow who was supposed to be looking out to me has sent a message to my mother that she managed to lose me. I will simply assure Mother that I am well and on my way to Texas."

When Joe opened his mouth, no doubt to protest more, Hoss elbowed him in the stomach. "We'll send Adam into town and make the arrangements," the large man said.

"I could go right now," Joe volunteered.

"I'm not in that big a hurry," Felicity told him. "And I would hate for you to get in trouble because you were distracted by a card game."

Offended, Joe spluttered. "I would not!"

Felicity laughed as she got to her feet. "Let's not take that chance," she said. "I'll race you, Joe!"

For a moment, Joe struggled between staying offended and giving her a head start or rising to the challenge. He took off after the girl, leaving his brother to pack up the For a moment, Joe struggled between staying offended and giving her a headstart or rising to the challenge. He took off after the girl, leaving his brother to pack up the remains of their lunch. As Hoss carried the bag to Chubb, the hair on the back of his neck rose. The feeling of being watched swept over him. When he looked, though, he saw nothing. Unnerved, he shrugged it off as his mind playing tricks with him and decided not to mention it to the others.

* * *

Clouds hid the moon, making the night even darker than usual. Moving swiftly, a man slipped from the barn to the side of the Ponderosa house. No lights shone through the windows, and nothing made a sound in the night, not even his footsteps.

He reached a window and began to slowly pry it open. Having been kept in excellent condition, the window didn't squeak in protest as it moved. The only sound was the slightest rasp of wood against wood. The curtains shifted at the sudden air movement.

Pleased with how easy it was going, the man climbed through and landed lightly on the floor. In front of him stood a bed, where a mound in the quilt showed it was occupied. With a grin, the man unsheathed his knife as he straightened up from the crouch he had landed in. He kept his left hand on the windowsill to keep his balance.

The figure in the bed sat up and something flashed through the air before he could react. The knife caught the edge of his jacket and imbedded it into the wood of the windowsill. "Hello," Felicity said, breaking the silence. Her voice held curiosity. "I suppose you've come to kill me too?"

"Clever girl," the man spat out. He tugged on the knife, perturbed when it didn't immediately come free. "Unnatural witch!"

Felicity climbed out of bed and moved towards the door, making sure she faced the intruder the whole way. "I've been called worse things. Why did you kill Miss Ruby? Who are you?"

"Women have to be kept in their place! Weak men need someone who can fill the gap!" He freed himself, finally pulling the knife out of the wood. "It will be easier for you if you don't run and then I will make these weak men pay for their failure."

Grasping the doorknob, Felicity pulled the door open and bolted out of the room. "Uncle Ben! Hoss! Joe! Adam!" she screamed as she raced across the great room. "Help! Help—"

Her head jerked back as a hand grabbed onto her blonde braid and pulled. Yelping, Felicity stumbled back as she heard thumping overhead. A left arm came around her neck, cutting off her voice. Anticipating the attack coming from the right, though, she flailed with her hand and latched onto the wrist.

"A woman has only one use in this world, girl" the man hissed in her ear. He increased the pressure, trying to force the blade down. "It's not to be clever or intelligent or to laugh at a man. Any female who spurns her place deserves to be punished."

"Felicity?" Joe's voice called out upstairs. "Felicity, are you alright?"

The arm around her neck tightened. Felicity's arm twisted in an awkward way she fought to keep the knife away. As she realized her strength was no match for the man, she brought her left heel down on top of his boot. It wasn't enough to cause any real damage, but the man cried out and his arm around her neck loosened.

"Joe!" Felicity screamed. Light from a lamp, at the top of the stairs, filled her with hope. "Joe, help me!"

Growling angrily, the man jerked his wrist out of her grasp. Frantically, Felicity tried to grab for him again. This time, though, the blade slashed her palm. Pain ran up her arm and a cry left her lips.

"Felicity!" Joe shouted. "Let her go!"

The blade pressed against her side, making Felicity go still. Even taking a breath seemed to much to movement. "Don't come any closer," her attacker warned, tightening his grip around her neck. "I'll kill her."

All of the Cartwrights were on the stairs, each in a different state of undress. Dressed in an ugly green plaid nightgown, Hoss had his hand on Joe's shoulder and was holding the impulsive young man back. "This doesn't have to end that way," Adam said slowly. He had a shirt on, though it was unbuttoned. "Just let her go."

"She needs to be punished!"

Ben took a careful step down the stairs. "What has she done that needs punishment?" he asked. "Tell us and allow us to deal with it. She is our responsibility."

Taking a step back, the man pulled Felicity along with him. "You've failed in your responsibility so far. Why should I trust you to this now?"

As she struggled to breathe, Felicity noticed that the four men on the stairs were focusing on something beyond her. There was a dull thud near her head and then, the man's arms went limp. Taking advantage of the opportunity, Felicity ducked under the arm and spun around as her attacker collapsed to the floor.

Though the light was dim, it wasn't difficult to make out the features of Hop-Sing. The cook lowered the frying pan in his hand. "Missy not hurt?" he asked.

"Hop-Sing, I think I could kiss you," Felicity said breathlessly as multiple pairs of feet pounded on the staircase. A few seconds later, Ben's arm came around her shoulders and she sagged against him in relief.

Adam and Hoss hauled the unfamiliar man off the ground. "Should we take him into town now, Pa?" the oldest Cartwright son asked.

"Tie him up in the barn and wait until dawn," Ben answered. "He's not going anywhere, so there's no need to wake Roy at this time of night."

Non-too gently, Adam shoved the man to the door. Hoss stooped to pick up the knife before he followed his older brother. "Felicity, you're bleeding," Joe exclaimed, grabbing Felicity's wrist and dragging her hand up. "Hop-Sing, can you bring some bandages?"

With a nod, the Chinese man hurried to the kitchen, moving easily around the furniture. "Let's sit down, Felicity," Ben suggested, getting the woman's attention.

"Oh. I'm getting blood on the floor, aren't I?" Felicity said faintly. She allowed herself to be guided to the sette. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," Ben assured her. "Joe, get some more light in here."

Swiftly, Joe lit several lamps around the room and then stirred up the flames in the fireplace. "H-he came through the window, Uncle Ben," Felicity said, her voice trembling. "I-I heard him come through. I should have aimed better. O-or—"

Hop-Sing set a basin of water and cloths on the center table. "You did nothing wrong, Felicity," Ben said to the woman. He took her injured hand and rinsed the blood off in the water. "This looks like it needs stitches. We're going to have to take you to Dr. Martin in the morning."

"I could have killed him," Felicity continued, her eyes focused on nothing at all. "I should have...it wouldn't have been hard. I could see his silhouette against the window. If I had..."

"She's in shock," Ben said, glancing at Joe. "Get her some brandy." He grabbed Felicity's shoulders. "Felicity, look at me. You're safe. You did nothing wrong."

Slowly, Felicity turned her gaze to him. Tears glistened in her eyes. "I should have asked _Pappa_ not to go, or reported the comancheros to the marshall when they first appeared on the ranch. So many people died because I didn't. My own cousins almost died because I said nothing."

Frowning, Ben wrapped the pristine cloth around her palm. "What are you talking about?" Joe asked as he carried a small glass over. He put it into her uninjured hand. "Drink this."

Obediently, Felicity raised the glass to her lips and she drank the amber liquid. She choked and coughed. "What is that?" she demanded once she recovered herself. She handed the glass back, even though there was still some alcohol left in it. "That's awful."

"It's not that bad."

The expression on Felicity's face became one of complete incredulity. "How can you drink that stuff?"

Ben shook his head. At least, the drink seemed to have shaken Felicity back to herself, enough for her to bicker with Joe. "Felicity, you've had a bad shock," he said, keeping his voice gentle. "Why don't we get you back to bed and in the morning we can go into Virginia City. The doctor can check your hand and we can put that man behind bars where he belongs. Alright?"

Felicity sent a glance over her shoulder at the bedroom door. "I don't think I could sleep."

"I could nail the window shut if you want," Joe offered.

"Joe, please stop trying to help."

Joe shrugged his shoulders. "Hey, you're the one who was yelling for me to help earlier."

"Enough," Ben said, in no mood to deal with them. "Joe, you go on back to your room. Grimacing, Joe patted Felicity's shoulder on his way to the stairs. Ben put his arm around Felicity's shoulders and pulled her up. "Felicity, dawn is only a few hours away and you should get what rest you can. Come along."

Not giving her a moment to protest, Ben guided her to the bedroom. He shut the window firmly while she sat on the edge of the bed. "Adam, Hoss, or I will be where we can hear you if anything happens," Ben said as he faced her.

"I am sorry. That I brought this on you."

"Think nothing of it," Ben assured her. "No one has been seriously harmed."

The young woman curled the fingers of her wounded hand into a slight fist, flinching as she did so. "I need to go home, Uncle Ben."

He nodded in understanding. "We'll see what we can do, Felicity."

* * *

Dawn came all too soon for Felicity, though she hadn't been able to sleep at all. She tried to ignore the throbbing pain in her hand as she changed into her dark blue traveling gown. Her focus moved to the carpet bag that sat on the end of her bed and she closed her eyes for a moment. Taking a deep breath, she used her uninjured hand to grasp the handle and carried it out of the room.

All four Cartwrights were already awake. Hop-Sing put a simple breakfast on the table and it was quiet as everyone ate. Once the wagon was hitched with the still nameless man gagged in the back, the family set off. Felicity sat beside Hoss on the wagon seat while the others rode their horses ahead.

Whenever Ben glanced back, the young woman was listening attentively to what her large cousin was saying. That Hoss was speaking quietly hinted at the subject being serious. Though curious, Ben made sure to keep his distance to give them some privacy.

Once they reached town, they split up. Joe and Hoss were sent to escort Felicity to the doctor's office to have her hand checked. That left Adam and Ben to deliver their prisoner to Roy, who showed no real surprise at seeing them.

Once the two Cartwrights explained to Roy what had happened and saw the man locked behind bars, they joined the others at the doctor's office. Felicity's hand didn't need stitches, but Dr. Martin cleaned it carefully and rebandaged it. Joe came from the stage office to report that a stage would be leaving in fifteen minutes headed south.

"This seems a poor way for you to end your visit," Hoss said as he walked next to his cousin.

"Maybe, but since I wasn't really supposed to come at all, I don't mind," Felicity responded with a smile. "I think that next time, you should all visit me in Texas."

"If we find ourselves that way, we will," Ben promised.

Each of the Cartwrights recieved a hug. Hoss handed up her bag to be stowed on the top of the stage. "Stay out of trouble, Felicity," Adam advised as he helped the young woman into the stage. He sent a glance at the three men who were alrwady on the stage. "Try not to stab anyone."

"Oh, I never stab anyone unless they try something inappropriate first," Felicity answered with a laugh, seeming not to notice the uneasy looks coming her way.

The Cartwrights stepped back and the stagecoach left town. "You think she'll be alright, Pa?" Hoss asked, a note of worry in his voice. "She seemed weighed down still."

"I certainly hope she will be fine," Ben answered. "Time heals all wounds, Hoss. You know this as well as anyone."

"Hey, Pa, didn't you say there was a bull of some kind in Mexico you were thinking about buying?" Joe asked. "That will take us right near the Highlands ranch, right?"

Adam raised his eyebrow. "The bull is in Monterey, California, not Monterrey, Mexico," he said. "And do you not realize just how big Texas is?"

"I'm just saying it could be on the way."

"Just like Virginia City was on the way to Texas for Felicity?"

Shaking his head, Ben turned away. "We can discuss it later, Joe."

* * *

Sitting back, Felicity stared out the window. "Excuse me, miss," said one of the other passengers, "but what that man said back in Virginia City about you not stabbing anyone. He wasn't serious, was he?"

Unable to help herself, Felicity laughed.


End file.
